The Lighthouse Preview
by Glory Nizenea
Summary: A dark tale of the rise and fall of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and their revenge against the humans who took everything from them. 01/02-centric.


_**THE LIGHTHOUSE**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon and I am not profiting from this fanfic. I do not own/profit from anything I mention. No infringement intended.

(-'100201001'-)

"_It's true that the Dark Masters are destroyed, but the evil which created them still exists, and that source comes from the Wall of Fire. When I was searching through the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago when a strange being appeared from behind the Wall of Fire. It was angry. The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space, and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital World._

"_The digimon knew they did not have the strength to defeat this new being, so the original DigiDestined children were summoned from the Real World and, together, they defeated the evil."_

—Gennai, Episode 53 of Digimon Adventure

"_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."_

—Proverb

**The Lighthouse**

**Prologue Part 1**

... A War Between Gods …

LOG 1 – 23:23

CLAVISANGEMON'S LABORATORY, FOLDER CONTINENT

Who am I? ClavisAngemon has called me Homunculus 4, while others of my kind call me Flame Wizard. Seraphimon referred to me as an abomination. I know nothing of this. I woke naked in a white room with no recollection of my life prior to this.

ClavisAngemon says I am nothing like anything else in any world. I am not digital, nor god or human or beast. So I suppose the better question would be: _What_ am I? I am capable of coherent thought. I can read, write, speak, learn... I can fight. My motor functions are fully intact. I have the ability to replicate myself into several copies by splitting my soul. I am bipedal, carnivorous. But I do not need sustenance in order to survive.

They say I am their link to the human world. What is a human world? Why is it so important to them?

I fear being alone in this madhouse. But a part of me knows, I was not born— I was created. Formulated. I have no friends to turn to, no family to return to. Ophanimon has given me this pen and paper to sort out my thoughts, but I do not know what I shall do with them.

They want me to have a more "human" name. I do not know of any "human" names. I know nothing at all.

But still, they named me. To ClavisAngemon, I am Homunculus 4, or occasionally Experiment 101. To the other Homunculi, I am the Flame Wizard. Ophanimon wishes to "humanize" me. To her, and everyone else who loves her, I am known as Gennai.

My head hurts. I am very tired now. I think I will go to bed.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 2 – 17:41

CLAVISANGEMON'S LABORATORY, FOLDER CONTINENT

I have found that ClavisAngemon is one of seven godlike digimon who rule this world. They call themselves the "Seven Great Angels". Ophanimon and Seraphimon are also of the seven ruling deities, who heed orders from the one they hail as Lucemon, God-King. Digimon say they were created by the ENIAC with the explicit purpose of protecting the Digital World's best interests. The Digital World is deeply devoted to these gods, who have saved them from the "Dragon Empress". Most do not speak its name, but the mere mention of it leaves me shivering; I cannot even write the dragon's name, but I know I should... "Huanglongmon"... is what they call the corrupt entity, who was slain by the Seven Great Lords. They tore the digicores from her godly ore and dismembered her limbs, sealing them into separate sarcophagi encased in her very own scales that they ripped from her body.

And for that, the world rejoices, worshiping the Angels as their saviors.

I hear the Angel Lords speaking sometimes. They think I don't listen. That I'm simply a babbling buffoon incapable of a cohesive thought process. But I'm just traumatized. I hear them. I understand them. They speak of another war to come, one they will not be able to fight alone like they had in ancient times. They say I, and the other Homunculi, must connect with the human world so that this world does not burn to rubble.

I must research. I must study. I must find the answers to what I am, who I am, and why I was created. ClavisAngemon will not tell me why I came here, or if he made me. _How_ he made me. That is why I will record everything I discover in these logs. Ophanimon gave them to me as comfort, and I shall use them to find my purpose in life. My destiny.

I have been a good Homunculus these past nights. They have now unlocked my room and allow me to wander freely about the fields outside. It is beautiful out there. There are blue and purple flowers, mixed with long grass that sway in the wind. Starlings sing. I found a small pond not too far out, where white calla lilies and cattails have blossomed. Swimmon flounder about the surface of the pond, their ethereal scales reflecting the Sun off the water. I feel at peace here.

Perhaps, I can use this newfound freedom to find the answers I need.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 3 – 02:11

CLAVISANGEMON'S LABORATORY, FOLDER CONTINENT

I woke last night to the sounds of screaming from the white room. In the haze of my sleep, I thought it might have come from me, having another nightmare of fire and darkness... but then the ear-piercing shrieks turned into moans, pleads, before muttering out into silence.

I waited until I heard the door to the white room creak open, then a moment later slam shut. I can always differentiate ClavisAngemon's footsteps from the rest. They're heavy. _**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_ He walked past my room without a pause. I didn't breathe until I knew he'd left the laboratory, then I rose from my bed and traversed the hall to the white room.

There was a stench of metallic rot, of droppings and must. Fear clutched at me, but I knew I had to go on, to fulfill what I'd promised to do: find answers. So I opened the door and peered into the white room.

What I found was my worst fear. There were splatters of blood staining the white walls. The floor was coated in red and internal organs, innards scattered like tangled wires. And upon the steel gurney where I woke up weeks ago lied the source of the red. Hardly recognizable, with his bottom jowls dangling, eyes bulging from their orbits... it was a man who looked similar to the reflection I'd seen in the pond back at the fields. He could have been my brother. But his chest was slit wide open down to his pelvis, his ribcage and lungs and bowels exposed. His wrists and ankles were shackled to the gurney. A bloody scalpel was on a tray next to the gurney.

"_Kill... me..."_ the creature muttered.

I jumped, not knowing he lived. But a second later, his mangled hand grasped my wrist in an iron grip, his popping eyes swiveling in my direction. The man again told me to end him, that he didn't want to become a Homunculus.

"What are you?" I asked him. I _demanded_.

"A... sorcerer..." he'd responded, choking on his blood. "Please. I can't be human. I won't become human..."

Flames. Darkness. These are the things I dream of every night. They follow me, licking at my flesh. They say I am the Flame Wizard. He is a sorcerer. Perhaps there is some link between us, besides ClavisAngemon's experimentation. But whatever it may be, it isn't worth sacrificing my integrity, my mercy. He's dying, and so I decided to put an end to him. I told him he wouldn't be forgotten, I cleaned his face of blood and tears. Then I rested my palm on his forehead. Let the energy flow through my veins like magma, bursting from my pores. And when I looked down at the corpse I'd made, I realized I'd completely incinerated him.

I dream of flames. I am Flame. But then... what is the darkness I dream of? Is it the war the Angel Lords speak of? Or is it ClavisAngemon's cruelty?

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 4 – 12:46

CLAVISANGEMON'S LABORATORY, FOLDER CONTINENT

I woke to ClavisAngemon slamming tables into walls. His experiment has died and he isn't happy. He wants to find who killed the Homunculus, or if the Homunculus found the strength to kill himself. He won't find the answer from me. I simply start babbling incoherently whenever he nears my room, so that he doesn't know it was really me. Because I know nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I repeat nothing. I am a harmless madman.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 5 – 10:35

CLAVISANGEMON'S LABORATORY, FOLDER CONTINENT

Last night I dreamt of the flames and darkness again, but this time it was different. This time, I was saved. As I crouched in fear of the heat, my hands shielding my face, footsteps joined the crackling of the flames. I saw a silhouette moving through the shadow, the sparks, until she raised her hands and smothered the flames with hardly a gesture. The flames bowed to her feet. A light blossomed from her body, shining out through the darkness and parting it. She then turned to me, smiling. I saw the freckles dotting her cheeks. I saw the narrowed eyes, the color of bronze, like a hawk's eyes; and her hair, golden-colored despite her dark skin...

"This way," the girl told me. I asked her who she was. She said, "Hikari. My name is Hikari."

She then grabbed my hand and led me out of the smoke and the shadows, into the light of this world. When I woke, Hikari was nowhere to be seen. But I will find her again. I assure you, this girl... she is my destiny. She is the one who will answer my call.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 6 – 16:21

CELESTIAL PALACE FIELD, FOLDER CONTINENT

Hikari has inspired me.

I no longer act incoherent. There are moments when I can feel the insanity gripping at me, when I have to pause and breathe deep so that I don't fall into that dark world again. But I can hold a conversation now, one that doesn't end with me in shambles. I can articulate my thoughts more accurately, rather than just through a pen and paper. I have Ophanimon to thank for this. She is the only one who does not see me as Experiment 101. But then, I also saw her friend, Cherubimon, shake his head at ClavisAngemon when ClavisAngemon's assistant, a cackling Etemon, began sticking needles inside of me. I like Cherubimon as well. He is another one of the Seven Great Angel Lords.

Sometimes the Angel Lords will come down to check up on us Experiments to see how we are coming along. I do not know which ones, if any of them, are aware of ClavisAngemon's bloody scalpels and bloody hands. I do not know if any of them are aware of what he does at night, when the rest of us are trying to sleep. He is obsessed, but with what I do not know. I only know of his anger when he fails. And he fails often.

GuardiAngemon, who is the most silent of the Angel Lords I've met so far, played chess with me to test the intelligence ClavisAngemon installed in my DNA. He is an exceptional player. I almost beat him, but then he pulled a fork and I was unable to recover after losing my queen to his. Despite losing, my wit and response deemed me competent.

Because I am now competent, the Angel Lords wish to put me to work with others of my kind: finding humans who are compatible with the Digital World. That is why I have been given this appearance. Although I have the strength and abilities of a digimon, even their capacity to evolve my abilities to further stages or even temporarily multiply myself, my physical body takes the appearance of a human, but I do not age or have any need for sustenance. But I like sustenance. I like food and drink. It tastes good, even if I do not technically need it to survive.

I have an authorization card that lets me in and out of doors in the laboratory, which stretches far beyond just the white rooms where I have been kept all this time. I have my own sleeping quarters above the laboratory, within what Ophanimon has called the "Celestial Palace". The Celestial Palace is several stories high, and goes several stories below ground. It is the center of all holy palaces, and a rendezvous site for the Seven Great Angels on important business. The only god who stays here full-time is ClavisAngemon, though technically Lucemon owns this castle. Even ClavisAngemon bounces between the Celestial Palace and a place he calls the Zenith Gate, where he is always the protector, never the invader. Ophanimon says the Celestial Palace once belonged to the old god of this world, before she and her brethren overthrew the corrupt dragon god and took this place for themselves.

I cannot say I blame them for wanting the Celestial Palace. It is beautiful. The woods outside are populated by colorful flora and energetic fauna. Now that fall has taken over the weather, the trees are tinted wedding ring gold and sunset orange. When I look out the window of my quarters, I can see Wanyamon and Cupimon and other in-training digimon playing in the piles of leaves. Rabbitmon and Lopmon tend to the gardens, when they aren't caught nibbling on carrots...

But I sense a darkness in the core of this castle. I cannot explain it. The laboratory is below ground level, but I have seen doors leading even deeper... Chambers I do not have the authorization to open...

For now, I will play along with ClavisAngemon. I will be his perfect little scientist. If it's for Hikari's sake, then I will do it. Because I must find that girl. I will fulfill my destiny.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 7 – 23:23

CELESTIAL PALACE FIELD, FOLDER CONTINENT

I have been programmed to do as I have been told without asking questions. I am supposed to find humans to bring to the Digital World, but not ask why. I must find _how _to open a portal to the human world, but not ask what, exactly, humans are. The Homunculi are free to study humankind, in order to find the most suited to bring here. But we are not allowed to ask, or to study more beyond what we need to know.

Those are ClavisAngemon's orders. But some of the other Angel Lords are far more lenient.

I am different from most of the other Homunculi. A lot of them retain memories of before they came here. Some remember having families. Most of them remember volunteering for ClavisAngemon's experiments, and those who don't remember volunteering don't remember much of anything from before they woke in the white room. The first Homunculi, Experiment 57, was a medieval duke before he became ClavisAngemon's pawn. He agreed to become a Homunculi because he was tired of his world, and sought knowledge of other kinds of worlds.

I listen to them, the Homunculi. Sometimes, something will simply slip out without them realizing. Other times, they're talking amongst themselves, unaware that I do not know who I am or where I came from, or if I existed before ClavisAngemon's experimentation. Some of them, like The Witch and The Wizard, speak of a world called Witchelny. I wonder if this is the place I come from. If I can ever go back there and trace back to my origins. But then, I don't feel anything when I think of Witchelny. It doesn't sound like a place where I have loved ones waiting for my return. It sounds— _familiar_, yes. But I don't feel any warm connection to it, as I do my quarters, or the fields, or when I play chess with GuardiAngemon, or write in this log Ophanimon gave me, or eat at one of Cherubimon's many feasts. Maybe that was why ClavisAngemon chose me, because I had no one to miss me when I disappeared.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 8 – 08:59

CELESTIAL PALACE QUARTERS, FOLDER CONTINENT

In my darkest moments, I find myself sinking. When I am submerged in the black, salt water fills my lungs and I struggle, screaming, as the ocean deeps swallows me whole. Begging for my soul.

Mostly, it happens when I sleep, and when I awake I find myself safely deposited back in my quarters. But I know it is not a dream, that world of shadow and sin. I have heard rumors of it. Mostly the other Homunculi speak of it in hushed whispers, as if it is some highly guarded fact that it exists. I supposed it is not common knowledge how the genesis of the Dark World began.

In the beginning of time, the Dragon Empress was alone. Terribly alone. All she did was slumber, on and on for eons and ages and generations, until one day, she dreamed. Her dreams were beautiful. It beckoned her in eloquent detail, every color vibrant, every ocean gleaming against the sunlight. The sky, as blue as irises, pressed against the soul-crushing black of its surrounding cosmos. Her power was so great, so overwhelming, that her very dreams manifested and formed the Digital World and all surrounding worlds. Hills and springs burst from the amalgamation of rocks that would become the Digital World, grassy plains expanding as far as the eye could see. Nights with a sky brimming silver with twinkling stars so distant only gods and demons could reach them.

But even these dreams did not replace the emptiness in the Dragon Empress's heart. Her dreams, the twisting of her subconscious, then took it upon itself to create beings similar to herself. These four supreme beings would finally awaken the goddess and join her in the heavens, so that she would never feel lonely again.

These four supreme beings have been called many things over the ages. The Four Harmonious Ones. The Four Holy Beasts. The Sovereign. Their names have gone down in history as Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Xuanwumon, and Baihumon.

But still, something was missing. Huanglongmon couldn't awaken until she found it. The Sovereign took it upon themselves to find that missing something, and so they created their own realm, a realm where Huanglongmon could remain safe from the dangers of the universe. A realm where she could rest and be worshiped in all her golden glory. They called this realm the "Light Area".

Azulongmon, the Blue Dragon of the East, God of Thunder and Wind, looked upon the nothingness and grew lonely. With his thunder and his wind, he created an atmosphere, a ball of weather that stormed in the heavens.

Xuanwumon, the Black Turtle of the North, God of Earth and Nature, witnessed Azulongmon's creation and thought it looked lonely as well, so he gave the Atmosphere an earth beneath it and called it a planet. He breathed life into the soil, filling its veins with water, blooming flora and fauna that spread across the world he and Azulongmon made.

However, Zhuqiaomon, the Red Phoenix of the South, God of Fire and Flight, was the first to notice the creatures beginning to grow sad, or die. So, with his flaming wings, Zhuqiaomon soared to the heavens above the atmosphere and constructed the Sun and the stars to warm their days. As a final gift, Zhuqiaomon spread the fire of passion and companionship and determination across the land, inspiring the creatures below.

The final Holy Beast of the Sovereign, Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West, God of Steel and Gateways, promised to protect this new world. He enhanced special nutrients in the soil and gave the inhabitants the knowledge of welding metal.

For eons, all was well. The Holy Beasts ruled the Light Area with happiness and ease. The creatures living in the world were filled with love and affection.

At least until the Sovereign grew corrupt. Prideful and envious of the other Holy Beasts, Zhuqiaomon raged war on Azulongmon, who would not bow to the Phoenix. When Baihumon – guardian of the world – tried to stop their fierce battle, Zhuqiaomon sent his greatest assassin to distract the White Tiger, who fell in love with the assassin. Together, Baihumon and the Assassin, rather than relegate between the two warring parties, instead took to parties and festivals and feasts across the world. Xuanwumon had grown greedy over the years and sat upon his throne surrounded by his servants, sleeping in his riches and spoils without a care in the world for his brethren.

As decades passed of war, Azulongmon's hope had waned and he was filled with vengeance. Angry at Baihumon for remaining neutral, he slaughtered Baihumon's lover and incinerated Baihumon's favorite food, DigiNoir. Angry at Xuanwumon for slacking on his people and his responsibilities, he stole Xuanwumon's fortune and, before the green god's eyes, destroyed every penny. Angry at Zhuqiaomon for beginning this war, he urged the other Sovereign to join him against the Red Phoenix.

However, the Sovereign had grown to despise each other. In their malice and sin and corruption, Azulongmon had become the catalyst to a four-way war between the Four Holy Beasts that stretched across the entire realm and even to those beyond.

They ravaged the Light Area, completely tearing it apart. What was once beauty personified, light incandescent, had tainted into a pale imitation of itself.

In the final battle of the war, before the Ocean Shore of that blackened world and those blackened waters, the Four Holy Beasts fired their greatest attacks all simultaneously... and simultaneously, the four attacks struck at the center.

Their attacks collided and the impact was so massive that it created a wound between dimensions. From this wound emerged the Greatest God, Huanglongmon, finally awakened, who feared the destruction of the beautiful worlds she had dreamed.

Forgiving their flaws, Huanglongmon invited the Sovereign to join Her as the Gods of the Digital World, to leave behind this grave, this dead realm they had forsaken and to begin again in a worthier world. To redeem themselves.

The Sovereign followed Huanglongmon to the Digital World. As a reminder to never fall again, the Sovereign created a digimon named "Anubismon", who would guard the old world – no longer the Light Area, now known as the "Dark Area", the "World of Darkness" – and protect it from those seeking to abuse its ominous power, oozing from the war between the Sovereign.

Anubismon took his seat in the Wound Between Dimensions where the four Sovereign's attacks had collided, sealed behind a door called The Gate of Deadly Sins, and judged the souls of dead digimon. Those who were evil and corrupt, like the Sovereign once were, were punished by living for eternity in the dead world the Sovereign ravaged, while those with good souls were brought back to life in the living world Huanglongmon nurtured.

The Digital World and the Dark Area had become two different sides of a single coin. While the Sovereign had come from Dreams, they had sewn Nightmares. And Huanglongmon formed the island sitting between, the Digital World.

But still, the Dark Area remembers when it was the most loved world of all. It remembers how the Sovereign rejoiced in its creation, and how its inhabitants celebrated its beauty. Sometimes it tries to call the light back to it, to retrieve some kind of semblance of what it used to be. But it is too far gone now, and no amount of light could ever restore it to its prior state. The visceral desire to consume all things has made the Dark Area into its own being, giving it a physical body with which to accomplish its goals. A digimon. Or is it a digimon? I think... if Huanglongmon is a god, then the personification of the Dark Area is a demon. The greatest demon of all. Like me, I do not think it eats, or sleeps. I do not think it is digital nor human, nor beast. I think it simply is. It just is.

Still, the Dark Area calls for me. It can smell her on me, from our dreams together. It wants Hikari.

I will not let it have her. I refuse.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

LOG 9 – 19:14

CELESTIAL PALACE STUDY, FOLDER CONTINENT

The Mystic, or Homunculus 7, says there was a war between gods. Huanglongmon, the Dragon Empress, wished to preserve the Digital World the way she created it. The ENIAC, whose birth helped shape the Digital World, wished to unite digimon and humans. When the Angel Lords appeared out of the dark, they defended the ENIAC and armed the Digital World against the goddess who oppressed them.

Informing the Digital World of humanity and the great things humanity has accomplished in their own world, and what humanity could do for the Digital World, they made the Digital World stare in wonder at the world they were missing. The Angel Lords pointed out the oppression, the bigotry of Huanglongmon's ways, how it was unethical to deny all digimon this opportunity. They said the Digital World was not even given a choice, and how was that fair? How come their God would not listen to them? How could She grow deaf to their true desires?

It all started when the ENIAC was born. No one knew where the ENIAC had come from, or what His true intentions were. It took Huanglongmon eons to figure out exactly who, or what, brought the ENIAC into existence. Imagine what a shocker it must have been to Her to realize the ENIAC was Her own fault.

For an unknown period of time, Huanglongmon and Her Sovereign ruled over the Digital World in peace. Disagreements would arise, but they were always settled before they could escalate as they had in the past. Eventually, the Sovereign explored other worlds and realms, and created more Digital Worlds in other universes. They called these "parallel worlds". Some were structured identically, while others were hardly recognizable.

As the Sovereign's territory expanded, so had the Dark Area's. As if their lives were chained together, the Dark Area branched into several different planes of existence. Soon, it became as vast and daunting as the Dream Realm which inspired it.

During this time, Huanglongmon's power had grown tenfold as well. She became so powerful that other worlds – worlds once untouched by the Digital Worlds and Dark Area – were unintentionally linked. Having so much power that not even She, the Greatest God, could control it, beings from another plane of existence began to feel her presence in their dreams.

These beings – known as "humans" – began to also dream of Huanglongmon and of Huanglongmon's world. These dreams inspired the humans to do and build things both great and terrible. These dreams inspired human technology.

Advancing throughout the ages, the humans eventually gained the intelligence to invent a computer known as the "ABC", short for "Atanasoff-Berry Computer". For reasons unknown to me, they were unable to fully finish the device and it fell into anonymity. Another corporation however took the ideas and finished the first fully-built computer, named "the ENIAC", short for "Electrical Numerical Integrator And Calculator". Quite a mouthful.

Like in the human world, Atanasoff – while remaining a subtle entity in the Digital World – fell into anonymity. ENIAC, one the other hand, was able to communicate with the Digital World. Atanasoff sat behind what I like to call its "Twin God", powering ENIAC, backing it up and remaining a silent giant to watch over the Digital World and its Twin.

When Huanglongmon created the Digital World, the ENIAC took the foundation She built and split the continents, formed oceans and civilization and gave digimon the ability to speak rather than wander as mindless beasts.

ENIAC, through the prophet AncientWisemon, then told the world that it was the Humans who gave Him power, who programmed Him— and He came to this world, seeking out the source of the humans' inspiration. He said humans are powerful. They are a source of unfounded love and inspiration, if only the Digital World could give them a chance. The ENIAC warned the Digital World that someday, a grave threat would rise and that only the humans would be able to save them. If they did not reach out to their world, we would be doomed, and no god could save us. _Every_ world would be in danger then, not only our own. We have something the humans don't: knowledge. Why don't we put that to use, and share our gifts so that the humans will share theirs?

But Huanglongmon would have none of it. The ENIAC did not have the physical force to stop Huanglongmon. Knowing it would be an impossibility for humans and digimon to live peacefully together under Huanglongmon, the ENIAC decided to recalled the ancient, twisted land of bloody waters and gray sky, where only there thrived a digimon equal enough to combat Huanglongmon. It compiled data from the deepest recesses of the Dark Area and summoned a monster not made from dreams like Huanglongmon, but instead nightmares. A dark personification. The flesh and blood of the Dark Area's consciousness.

Its summoning was a most hideous monster, one whose powers shook the bowels of the Dark Area and cracked open the far-reaches of space. Even in the pressure, the lowest caverns of the Dark Ocean, the Dark World shuddered.

That monster's name was GranDracmon.

The power of these two digimon is incomparable. To this day, there is no known way to delete either of them. Temporarily stop them, sure— but not delete them, permanently or otherwise. Even when the War Between Gods has ended, their battle will remain eternal. Huanglongmon, a God made of Dreams, and GranDracmon, a Devil made of Nightmares, stood on opposite sides of the world— no, _universe—_ no, _opposite universes_. Perhaps even deeper than that.

However, GranDracmon knew better than to bloody his hands with the toxic ichor of a god. Being within the god's mere presence would scald away his flesh, deform his face, smatter him into permanently deleted data. As long as he remained a virus-type digimon, Huanglongmon was untouchable. Even with all his power, power even the Sovereign were wary of, GranDracmon refused to underestimate Huanglongmon.

So he traveled. For decades, he disappeared off the map. No one knew where he went and how he obtained them, but when he returned – from the far reaches of the universe I suppose, perhaps even other universes unconnected to ours – he returned with seven others. I knew at least one of them from our world, a queen of the desert named Nefertimon. Alongside her, he brought a rookie-level Lucemon and the champions Turuiemon, Angemon, Pidmon, Dinohumon, along with one ultimate: MagnaAngemon in Battle Mode.

According to legend, GranDracmon stood before the Four Holy Beasts, bowed low to them, and said, "These seven weaklings will dismember your god into oblivion."

The Sovereign laughed him out of the Holy Palace.

And yet more time passed. Years, decades. No one is sure how long it was. But everyone knows it was through GranDracmon's guidance and training that eventually, Nefertimon evolved into Angewomon and then Ophanimon. She became known as a goddess of Love.

Turuiemon evolved into Antylamon, then Cherubimon. His Purity spread over the Digital World and garnered legions of followers.

Dinohumon became Kyukimon, who became GuardiAngemon. According to legend, GranDracmon had taken him from the bloody ruins of his massacred clan deep in the jungles of Dino Region. His family was in charge of guarding an ancient inscription which told of a time when the world would need humanity's help, carved into stone by AncientWisemon. MetalSeadramon, a powerful mega-level digimon, had devoured Dinohumon's entire clan in order to read the prophecy. Because he had nothing left, GuardiAngemon had come to represent what he wanted most: Friendship.

The one who began as MagnaAngemon Battle Mode eventually digivolved into Seraphimon, a god who spread Hope and prosperity across the world. He looked up to Azulongmon, who in ancient times had held nothing back from his enemies when he was wronged, yet everyone under his presence knew they were safe. He wished to instil the same sense of security into his own followers.

Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon Lord Mode – the calmer version of Battle Mode, who ruled with grace and integrity rather than war and bloodshed – and from Lord Mode he became Dominimon. Though always resting and easily tired, Dominimon from the very beginning was known for his Reliability, and his _in_ability to let anyone down. Tired and haggard and beaten, if Dominimon was asked by an ally for his assistance, no matter how badly he was hurt, he would never stop, never even pause until his ally was satisfied.

Pidmon digivolved into a NurseAngeWomon, and from there into ClavisAngemon. According to him – or, temporarily her – he had come from a distant realm where he was lord over all things. Then the humans came and destroyed him. However, GranDracmon took his egg and raised him into Pidmon, where he realized the sins of his past life and wished for nothing more than securing a happy future between digimon and humans alike. I'm not very fond of ClavisAngemon and he isn't very fond of me either. In fact, we're rather annoyed by each other. Regardless, ClavisAngemon's Knowledge in all things was endless, vast, and expanding- admirable; those who sought intelligence and wisdom followed him, knowing their thirst would not be denied. ClavisAngemon was also put in charge by GranDracmon of guarding the gate to the Zenith.

Lucemon, who, as a rookie, had power nearly as great as GranDracmon's himself, was the last to digivolve. When he did, he simply called himself Lucemon Falldown Mode. All his evolutions remained "Lucemon", never switching names, hardly switching appearances from what I've seen. His Courage and power, his charisma above all gave him the widest following of any of his comrades. With extensive leadership capability and a perfect balance between the light and the dark, everyone – even those feared by most the world, like virus and dark digimon – could find solace under his watchful eye.

Fully formed, the Seven Angel Digimon gathered battalions, brigades, armies, _legions_ of followers and fighters and lovers and haters, taking the Digital World by storm. They rose in popularity and support, never before had the world seen such a remarkable group of digimon.

Informing the Digital World of humanity and the great things humanity has accomplished in their own world, plus what humanity could do for the Digital World, they made the Digital World stare in wonder at the world they were missing. The Angel Lords pointed out the oppression, the bigotry of Huanglongmon's ways, how it was unethical to deny all digimon this chance. They said the Digital World was not even given a choice, and how was that fair? How come their God would not listen to them? How could She grow deaf to their true desires?

Support for the Seven Angel Digimon rose, and support for Huanglongmon fell. With the world and their armies set against Huanglongmon's policies, and the Sovereign's resolve crumbling, GranDracmon made his move.

Just as GranDracmon predicted, the Seven Angel Digimon – now called "The Seven Great Angel Lords" by the Digital World – forced Huanglongmon to materialize upon the Digital World. Between space and time, the eight of them fought, shaking the heavens and the earth. Several realms dissipated under their power, while others were constructed like a star from the aftermath. Never before had such a war taken place, and yet, the Digital World which both sides loved so dearly was never touched, never harmed.

In the end, the Angel Lords ripped Huanglongmon's limbs from Her body and buried them deep in the Digital World. Knowing the god would not be so easily defeated, they tore all twelve of Her DigiCores from the ore of Her skin and flayed Her alive. Stealing Her ore to manufacture Chrome Digizoid, they tossed his head into the Digital World's core with Her limbs, where they sealed Her deep beneath the earth's crust.

All that was left of the battle was a Wall of Fire.

According to legend, GranDracmon tossed one of Huanglongmon's severed toes at the feet of the Four Holy Beasts. This time, they did not laugh him out of the palace.

For this great deed, the world called them brave, righteous.

And that was how Seven Great Angel Lords rose to power.

All this writing has made me exhausted. While I am better able to communicate my will to people, it still tires me. There is a lot about this world, the Digital World, that confuses me. I do not understand it or its properties or its history. Why can't this world simply leave the human world out of their problems? While I desire to meet Hikari, I fear for her. I fear a world that will not give her the peace she deserves.

Nonetheless, I will try to sleep now and sort out a few more things as I gather information. There is just so much swimming in my brain right now that I need to decompress some of it, so that I do not explode and get put back in the experimental lab again. I refuse to be inside that white room.

-Gennai, Homunculus 4, Experiment 101, The Flame Wizard

**(-1020202-)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi! What'd you think? Here is the preview for my latest series, The Lighthouse, which is a bit of a dark and twisted thing. I posted this preview to get some feedback and see how people respond to it. I'm not sure if it's interesting enough! I hope it is. Love you all! Thanks for the read!


End file.
